1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case member mounting structure and more particularly to a computer with a case member mounting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The mainframe of a commercial desktop computer generally comprises a case, a motherboard, a CPU, memory means, a hard disk drive, an optical disc device, a power adapter, and etc. The case includes a case body and a top cover. The case body houses the CPU, the memory means, the hard disk drive, the optical disc device, the power adapter, and etc. The top cover is covered on the case body.
According to conventional designs, the case body and top cover of the case of a computer are fastened together with screws, or screws and nuts. When the user or maintenance engineer wishes to add an additional component part, for example, a hard disk to expand storage capacity or to repair the motherboard, a screwdriver shall be used to unfasten the screws so that the top cover can be opened from the case body. After installation of the new component part or after the repair work is done, the user or repair engineer must fasten up the screws to affix the top cover to the case body again. This mounting/dismounting procedure is complicated and wastes a lot of time. Further, the threads of the screws wear quickly with use. When the threads of the screws are damaged, is becomes more difficult to detach the top cover from the case body, Therefore, this computer case mounting design is not satisfactory in function.
Further, there are computer case designs in which the case body and the top cover use hooks and hook holes for connection, and a button for disconnection control. However, the hooks and the hook holes may be fastened too tight. In this case, the user must press the button and pull the case body and the top cover apart with much effort. If the hooks are not tightly hooked in the associating hook holes, the top cover may be forced away from the case body accidentally.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a case member mounting structure that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.